Ash, Dawn and jackie chan adventures
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are being send into the other world and meets jackie chan and his family now they're going to help them find the 12 talismans of the Chinese zodiac before the dark hand finds them. Ash and Dawn will stop them with the power of the zodiac warriors (pearlshipping )


**Ash, Dawn and jackie chan adventures**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The power within the zodiac**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Jackie chan adventures this is where Ash and Dawn are taking a vacation after thier journeys to fulfill! thier dreams but end up at the other dimension**

in San Francisco there were two teens who are unconscious at the top of the building one was a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail. Other was a blunette wearing a white beanie hat with a pink logo, wears a black vest with a white top, pink skirt, pink shoes and has a pengiun with her

" Ah, my head. " said a raven-hair boy who was rubbing his head then he sees the girl

"Dawn! Are you alright? " said the boy as Dawn opened her eyes and see him

"Yeah, I'm alright Ash " said Dawn as they see they're two companies woke up

"Pikachu how are you buddy. " said Ash talking to pikachu

"How about you piplup " said Dawn talking to piplup

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup as they see the surroundings of San Francisco realize that there's something about it which Dawn begin to answer

"Ash I have a feeling that were not in Kanto anymore. " Said Dawn

"You're right Dawn, it seems wheeljack's space bridge have malfunction when we're thinking of seeing Bloom in sinnoh as our vacation plan." Said Ash as they used the stairs to the lower floor then have pikachu and piplup put in thier backpacks so they won't be seen as they blend in to the crowd

"Ash you don't this dimension has a villain here right?"said Dawn

" Let's hope not and we had to figure out a way to get home. " said Ash but that's a question that they will not forget

(Dark Hand building )

"Valmont, are your men blind? It would seem those possessed of sight might have taken note that the shield contained no talisman. " Said a dragon statue talking to Valmont as they look at the shield claims that whatever they're looking for wasn't here

" Why's the boss taking guff from the statue?"

"Uh, 'Cause it talks. "

"Now, if my promise to you of unspoiled riches were as empty as that shield." said the statue

"Rest assure shendu, you will have your talisman, and I will ensure that Jackie chan never again interferes with the dark hand . . . Ever." said Valmont as Ash and Dawn were walking around at San Francisco as Dawn ask Ash something when he's activate his poketech

"Any luck Ash? "Said Dawn as Ash sees there's no reception on his poketech

" Not a chance Dawn we can't contact with wheeljack and Tecna at our world now we're stuck here. " said Ash as they felt thier stomachs

"Ash is there a place to eat. " Said Dawn as they see the restaurant "were in luck there's a restaurant over here. " said Ash as they're walking over to the restaurant

(Inside the restaurant )

"Chinese food? I just moved here from Hong Kong. Can't we get some tex mex? "Said the girl

"Jackie the rooster talisman possess enormous power. " Said the old person talking to the young man name Jackie chan

"What's it do "said the girl who pick up the talisman

"Manners, Jade." said Jackie taking the talisman away from Jade then puts it down at the table

"Ancient legend speaks of 12 talismans one for each animal of the Chinese zodiac, each possessing a different magic. "

"What kind of magic?"said Jade

"Jade. " Said Jackie

"Legend also says the talismans were scattered to the 4 - corners of the globe. If this or any talisman should fall into evil hands. " as the old man was cut off by Jade

"Jackie'll give em smackie with his lighting fists of steel!"as Jade hits the table where everyone is watching including Ash and Dawn at the table

"Quite excitement she is right Dawn " said Ash

" True Ash but she needs self control. " said Dawn

"Hey, when are you gonna teach me some of your moves? "Said Jade

"Later, Jade. " Said Jackie

"Humph. " said Jade as Jackie picks up the talisman

"Uncle, do you really believe in such a myth?"said Jackie as his uncle hits him with the chop sticks

"Ow!"

" Does that answer your question? "Said Mr. Chan

"Jackie check me out! I got the moves! Hee-yah!"said Jade as she lost balance by doing the move "Jade? not indoors!"shouted Jackie as Jade kicks the bowl of soup and lands on Mr. Chan's head then he knocks the candle and starts the fire on Ash and Dawn's table.

"Fire!"said both Ash, Dawn and jackie as they put the fire out thanks to the other place mat then Mr. Chan gets the soup out then the bowl accidentally sends the rooster talisman flying and landed on Ash's hat at the table

"My niece is very sorry you two." Said Jackie

" I am such a dork. " said Jade

"It's fine were just going anyway all is forgiven. " said Ash

" That's right farewell. " said Dawn as they left the tip for them as they learn thier money changed to this dimensions money as Ash puts his hat on didn't notice the rooster talisman was in his hat as they waved goodbye to them

"I was trying to get you to teach me, Jackie. "Said Jade

"The wise seek power within themselves. The foolish seek it within others. Until you harness the power within yourself, I cannot teach you. " Said Jackie as thier food came as they're ready to eat at the outside of the restaurant Ash and Dawn are out as they carried leftovers of the food to give to pikachu and piplup " here you guys. " said Ash and Dawn as the are happy eating as there's three men were pushing aside Ash and Dawn

"Hey watch it buddy. " said Dawn as she went to Ash

" Do you believe those guys. " said Dawn

" I believe you Dawn and I thought team Rocket are the pain in the neck. " said Ash as they're walking then they notice some light was inside Ash's hat

" Ash there's light coming from your hat. " said Dawn

" Pika" said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

"What?!" Said Ash as he takes off his hat and sees the rooster talisman as he picks it up " what is it Ash? !"said Dawn as her,pikachu and piplup are looking at it too "I don't know it probably belong to the three that help us take the fire out of our table. "said Ash as they realize it must have landed on his hat by accident

"We should go back and give it back to them " said Dawn

"I agreed with you. " said Ash as Dawn turns away blushing from Ash's honesty as they turned around to find jackie and his family as the three men are running from the restraunt as Jackie looks at them leaving the door

"Thank you for dining with us." said Jackie as he's going to sit down as he notice the rooster talisman is gone "(gasps) the talisman! "Said Jackie as he thinks the three men took it "It was right there. They took it!"said Jackie as Jade was out of the table "Come on. We can catch 'em."said Jade as she was stopped by Jackie

"Stay with uncle. " Said Jackie as Jade was not happy to hear it

"Come sit." said Mr. Chan as Jade has a idea

"The restaurant manager he looks very angry. " Said Jade

" Where? Said Mr. Chan as he looks there's nobody then notice that Jade is gone "Ayah. " Said Mr. Chan as for the three men from the restraunt revealed to have a computer communication device "Mr. Valmont, sir. It didn't go quite as planned. " Said Finn as he's talking to Valmont

"Regale me." said Valmont

"Well, we stomped chan. " Said Finn

"Stomp him good. " Said Ratso as Finn pushes him out of the way

" But we didn't see any talisman. " Said Finn which Valmont wasn't pleased

"You will be punished. " said Valmont as he turns off the communicator "hindsight, Valmont. But perhaps the blind can be made to see with the eyes of the Dragon. Said shendu as some item was melting out from him was revealed to be a seeking item that had dragons at each sides with the eyes glowing red then was picked up by the shadowkhan shendu's minions as for jackie who had found the enforcers and was chasing after them but didn't notice Jade was following him

" Stay with uncle. Tcch. Didn't say which uncle." said Jade as she she didn't notice someone grabbed her at the shoulder "hee yah!" said jJade was going to hit someone till her kicked was blocked by Ash

"You don't tried to hurt anyone with that move " said Ash as Jade regonized him and Dawn

"Hey you're the two teens at the restaurant. what are you doing here? " Said Jade

"Here to find your uncle to this back to him " said Dawn as Ash shows her the rooster talisman

"The talisman how did you two got it. " said Jade

"It landed on my hat. " said Ash as Jade remember that in the restaurant

"Right I'm sorry about that I'm Jade by a way. " Said Jade

"Nice to meet you Jade I'm Ash ketchum. " said Ash as Dawn then introduced herself "I'm Dawn Berlitz and it's nice to meet you Jade " said Dawn as they're finding jackie as they didn't know the shadowkhan are watching them with the seeker points them them the yellow glow appears realize that they had the talisman then are aftering them

"Hey its great you're going to help me help me find my uncle you think you two can give me the talisman " said Jade as Ash and Dawn now knows the name of the item they hold "sure Jade we can trust you. " said Dawn as Ash nodded too means he trusted her too as he's going to give the rooster talisman to Jade as the talisman glows then two color lights appeared and two went to Ash and Dawn's wrists as the light disappeared they see two rings were similar to the mega rings but with six keyholes that can placed the keystones on them that had each symbol similar to the Chinese zodiac

"Whoa! what are those? "Said Jade as she puts the talisman in her pocket

"We don't know Jade? "Said Ash

"We've never see them before. " Said Dawn as they see they're been ambushed by the shadowkhan

"who are they? "Said Ash and Dawn

"There the shadowkhan. " Said Jade as the shadow are getting closer to them " Jade run! "Said Dawn as Jade heard what she said " but I want to fight with you guys. " said Jade as Ash and Dawn look at her " too Dangerous. " said Ash and Dawn as Jade did what they said and run as she's running the other shadowkhan are chasing after Jade while the others are going to fight Ash and Dawn as pikachu and piplup came out of thier backpacks then Ash and Dawn are ready for combat

"Ready for using martial arts Dawn " said Ash

"Just like Tommy and Kimberly taught us. " said Dawn as the shadow are going to fight them as Ash,Dawn, Pikachu and piplup fights them as well meanwhile with Jade being chased by the shadowkhan as she sees them still catching up to her as she sees the skateboard with a helmet

"Please have four wheels. " said Jade as she sees there's three wheels but she used it anyways as she's skateboarding the block but she went down to the main than jackie saw Jade being by the shadowkhan "Jade. " Said Jackie as he sees the shopping cart "Sorry I'll bring it back. " said Jackie as he went sliding down to the main

(Back with the fight )

Ash and Dawn are still fighting against the shadowkhan with thier martial arts skills as pikachu and piplup are fighting too

" man can these guys stay down. " said Ash as he punched the shadowkhan

"The more we take them down they keep on coming. " Said Dawn as she kicked the shadowkhan as they're still coming to them then they have a idea that will work

"Pikachuthunderbolt! " said Ash

" Piplup use drill peck. " said Dawn

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he used thunderbolt at them

" Pip lupp! " said piplup as he used drill peck at them as they disappeared "That's it of them. " said Dawn " now let's go find Jade " said Ash as him, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are looking for Jade as for her she's skateboarding to the bridge then was going to fall till she notice she's floating

"How'd I do that?" Said Jade then she notice the truck crashed jackie and the shadowkhan are falling to the bridge "jackie! "Said Jade as she sees jackie's okay but the one shadowkhan was climbing up "No cutins. " said Jackie as the shadowkhan went up as Jade sees the rope "jackie grab on! "As she brings the rope to him but the shadowkhan have grabbed the rope

"Help." said Jade4

" Why do you want the girl? "Said Jackie as he grabs the rope and used it to swing at the other side of the bridge as the shadowkhan did the same and starts climbing up as Jackie reach the top "Hey ninja man. "said Jade as she pushes the item down as did the shadowkhan

"I don't understand why they after." as Jackie was cut off by Jade

"Jackie, the coolest thing ever happened. I went right off the bridge, but I didn't fall. I, like stopped in midair,and ran back just like in cartoons. I can fly. " said Jade

"Jade, enough fooling around. " Said Jackie

" Fooling around? I just saved your butt!" said Jade

" Language Jade. The dark is after you, and I want to know why. " said Jackie as he's been put in sleep hold by the the sumo named tohru as he points the seeker at Jade

" The talisman " said Tohru

"Ash, Dawn where are you? " said Jade as her and jackie are taken and are at the warehouse "the tracker points to the girl, she has the talisman " said Tohru

"Well, you did the job well done tohru. " Said Valmont as shendu then sense something " strange I sense the other source that has the same magic as the talisman. " Said shendu as tohru then told more "Yes it seems the tracker points the other direction but we already have the talisman " said Tohru

" While you're at it. Eliminate jackie chan. " Said Valmont

" Let me out of here! I mean it! Just wait till the jackinator comes to. You guys are gonna get creamed.

" Jade. " Said Jackie

" Jackinator? "Said Jade as they heard the elevator bell rings and sees tohru came and got the talisman as he sees the himself floating as they leaned that the talisman can levitate items as torhru's going to eliminate jackie till they heardthe elevator bell ring again as they look and see it was Ash and Dawn

"Hey why won't you pick on somebody your size " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And let Jade and her uncle go. " Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"Ash, Dawn am I glad to see you two. " Said Jade

"You stay out of this. " said Tohru

"Try and make us. " said Ash as Tohru ' s going to rearrange that as he's going to hit Ash

"Ash look out!"said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu but as they see the rooster talisman fires a beam at Ash as the light appeared at him as they covered her eyes as the light cleared they see Ash in the armor looks similar to the hoenn region starter pokemon Blaziken as looks at himself too and he's covered in aura

"Whoa!." said Jade

" how did the talisman do that?"said Jackie was so stunned to see Ash in his armor form

" Ash, nice armor. " Said Dawn

"Prepare to be eliminated."said Tohru as hes going to strike ash till

"Sky uppercut! "Said Ash as he leaped to the air and breaks the chain as the crate landed on tohru as hes buried with the fish as him and Dawn have freed jade and jackie and picks up the talisman

"Thanks Ash and Dawn."said jade as heard the elevator again but this time it was enforcers who had shown up "yo, big .T what's all the racket down ."said Finn as they see jackie free and see Ash in his armor

"Chan." Said Finn

" And who's the kid in the armor with the girl, mouse and the pengiun. " said Ratso

"Who cares let's get rid of them. " said chow as they're going to charge as Jackie is fighting Finn then Ash and Dawn are fighting Ratso and Chow in thier martial arts skills as chow is fighting Dawn as she's blocking his punches "you know I don't hit girls miss. " Said Chow as he brings out his nunchucks going to hit till he was shocked that Dawn have grabbed the nunchucks

"but I can hurt you. " said Dawn as she used the nunchucks and hits chow with them with the moves that mikey taught her

" as mikey says Cowabunga! "Said Dawn as Jade sees her skills

"That's awesome Dawn " said Jade as Dawn decides to keep the nunchucks incase her and Ash ran into the shadowkhan again as they see Ash fighting Ratso as he punches him as Ash keeps dodging them

"Man why won't you stay down. " said Ratso as they see Tohru was up and was staring at Ash

" I hate fish and you're going to sleep with them. " said Tohru as he'sgoing to punch him as Ash was send flying and hit at the wall then he got

"Alright no more Mr nice guy close combat!"said Ash as the powers of the rooster talisman inside him let's him levitate and he used his close combat at him as tohru was injured as Ash used levitation to left him up "(grunts ) he's way to heavy I can't hold him " said Ash as he drops him and tohru was falling way down to the ocean front as Jackie was walking to them while the enforcers run off and Ash was back to normal as the the rooster talisman's power was transformed into the new talisman stone that is on the blue ring on Ash's wrist

" Thank you for saving us. " said Jackie

" No problem jackie. " Said Ash

" Yeah we're always here to help others. " said Dawn

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" Jackie meet Ash and Dawn. " Said Jade

" It's great to know your names and who are they? " Said Jackie points at pikachu and piplup

" They're are pokemon pikachu and piplup they're are best friends. " said Ash

" Could they stay with us jackie they have no place to go. " Said Jade as Jackie smiled

" Of course they can stay. " Said Jackie as they're heading back to section 13 As Dawn ask Ash something

" Ash what is that form you used? "Said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup as Ash has no clue either

"I don't know but I believe it must of come from the talisman that we give back to Jade " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" You thinks there's more out there. " said Dawn

" I'm afraid so and we must find them before those creeps will. As we always say." said Ash

" Don't give up till it's over! " said Ash and Dawn as they're catching up to jackie and Jade

 **That's it chapter 1 and I made Ash and Dawn more badass in the story with martial arts and hope you like to see Dawn have nunchucks with heras a weapon to fight the shadowkhan hope you enjoy seeing the zodiac warrior mode Ash has and don't worry Dawn's getting the zodiac warrior mode too and chapter 2 is coming soon**

 **Review**


End file.
